megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Persona 4 Arena Ultimax
Persona 4: The Ultimax Ultra Suplex Hold is a 2D fighting game developed by Arc System Works and under the supervision of Atlus's Team Persona. It is a sequel to Persona 4 Arena in both story and gameplay. Plot The story is a continuation of the events depicted in Persona 4 Arena and begins a few days after the previous game. The Midnight Channel is back on air and once again broadcasts a strange advertisement for another fighting tournament christened P-1 Climax that shows members of the Investigation Team and the Shadow Operatives in combat. Just moments after this, Inaba is subject to a power outage and is engulfed by a bizarre red fog. Furthermore, figures that look suspiciously like Mitsuru Kirijo, Aigis and Akihiko Sanada being crucified are shown on TV. While the Investigation Team attempt to figure out what's going on, Junpei Iori becomes trapped in the red fog while Labrys and Yukari Takeba fly in to see the fog engulf Inaba. Gameplay At its core, the gameplay in Persona 4: The Ultimax Ultra Suplex Hold remains unchanged from its predecessor. However, there have been made substantial changens and tweaks to the balancing and various mechanics typical of a fighting game sequel. Among these major changes are a new auto/dial combos for each returning character and a specific amount of Persona cards for each character (for example, Yuu has 4 cards, the amount all characters had before; Yukiko, a Persona-dependant character, has 5 cards; while Akihiko, not known for needing his Persona, only has 2). In compensation for this, when a Persona Break does happen, Persona Break time is equivalent to the amount of Persona Cards that character has (Akihiko would only be in Persona Break for a very limited time while Yukiko would have to wait much longer than average). A new system implemented is known as the "S Hold System" which is a special attack which changes its properties the longer the A button is held down, physically shown as a meter on screen. Enhanced Super Moves called Skill Boost Skill Attacks allows characters to perform a much powerful SP Skill Attack by spending 75 SP instead of the usual 50 SP and using two associated buttons instead of one (much like how one does a normal Skill Boost, and is also reminiscent of Enhanced Supers from other fighters.) Another major addition to the game is the addition of Shadow-type characters. With the exception of Elizabeth and Shadow Labrys, there exists an alternate mode based on the Shadows of the Persona series. Shadow-Type characters are more geared towards the offense as they build more SP as they attack and their SP is carried over between rounds. Shadow-type characters utilize the character's original auto/dial combo from Persona 4 Arena and can use Awakening SP Skills with 100 SP. In addition, they gain access to a mode known as Shadow Rampage, which gives them unlimited SP for a limited amount of time and is activated by what would be the Burst command while the character is at 100 SP. In compensation for these additions, they lose major defensive techniques, mainly Bursts and Awakenings and they don't deal as much damage as their original counterpart. Thus this makes the Shadow Type a high-risk, high-reward playstyle with an emphasis on skill usage. Characters Returning Characters *Yu Narukami *Yosuke Hanamura *Chie Satonaka *Yukiko Amagi *Kanji Tatsumi *Teddie *Naoto Shirogane *Akihiko Sanada *Mitsuru Kirijo *Aigis *Labrys *Elizabeth *Shadow Labrys New Characters *Yukari Takeba: The Tacky Pink Sniper (ドぎついピンクスナイパー Dogitsui Pinku Sunaipā, ''a reference to the fact that she's wearing her Pink Argus costume.) *Junpei Iori: Surprising Slugger of Futile Swing (逆襲の全力空転スラッガー ''Gyakushū no Zenryoku Kūten Suraggā) *Sho Minazuki **Solo: The Lawbreaking Pun Machine (掟破りの駄洒落マシーン Okite-yaburi no Dajare Mashīn) **Persona: The Defaced Dark Messiah (創面貌の黒き救世主 Sōmenbō no Kuroki Kyūseishu) *Tohru Adachi Trivia *Like its predecessor, the game's official website once again features Aigis and Yu Narukami fighting in a duel. However, Aigis is seen defeating Yu with a massive suplex, which befits the title of the game. External links *Official Atlus Japanese Website *Official Arc System Works Japanese Website *Persona Portal Category:Games